


That would be enough

by moonlightgalleon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Draco, Jealousy, M/M, hrry thinks that he's straight, non-magic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgalleon/pseuds/moonlightgalleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is based from this article of two flatmates falling for each other. Harry is straight and is angry that his gay flatmate keeps bringing in men at their flat. Until he realizes that it's jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That would be enough

**Author's Note:**

> You should all read that article: http://www.gaystarnews.com/article/straight-guy-worries-hes-homophobic-gay-roommate-ends-falling-love/#gs.onAWRUw

Harry was exhausted by the time he arrived at the flat. It wasn’t even particularly late but it had been one of those days. Now he was just craving the comfort of his flat and maybe some Netflix with his flatmate Draco. He had even bought some South Indian take-away, which both him and the blond man enjoyed. He opened the door, debating between a shower and a bathe and froze in the doorway.

Draco was in their living room, his pants down and his cock in some bloke’s mouth. He had his eyes closed, was moaning almost indecently and had his hand in the bloke’s dark locks, gently guiding him. Harry felt his insides turn to lead, his skin crawling and had this mad desire to just kick that asshole out and also Malfoy for good measure. But also to run and flee and never face to face that again. So he did just that.

He ran out of the building and making his way directly to the bar nearby. He ordered a whiskey and tried to regain his breath and composure and process what just happened.

_It all started when Hermione started to flat with him and Ron. He managed to hold up for a whole week before he realized that he could not bear the thoughts of his best mates banging in the room across him. They talked and decided it was best for him took for another flat. There were no hard feelings involved-he knew that was coming when Ron and Hermione started dating. So he started flat-hunting and came across an ad advertising Malfoy’s apartment. Of course he did not know it was his until he showed up and the two of them gaped at each other for three straight minutes before composing themselves._

_“Why isn’t this my favourite classmate Potter” the blond man drawled, putting on his signature smirk._

_“shut it Malfoy.” Harry mumbled and was already making his way back when Draco called him back._

_“Hey! Wait. You’re here for the flat, right?”_

_Harry was already at the elevator when he turned back to see sodding Draco Malfoy, the poshest kid at school, jogging towards him. He sighed when he realized that there was no way that he would be allowed to go easily. “Yeah. I was here for the flat. But it’s yours and clearly you wouldn’t wan-”_

_“It’s yours. I mean I am willing to have you as my flatmate.”_

_Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “This isn’t an elaborate scheme or something to humiliate me?”_

_Malfoy rolled his eyes. “No because we’re not at school anymore now. Listen I rather have you as flatmate than a stranger.” Then his eyes widened slightly as though suddenly remembering that part. “Oh you aren’t a homophobic twat, are you?”_

_“Of course not,” he said thinking about George and Lee and how much he rooted for those two to stop their pining and finally get together. It took three years but it happened._

_“Good cause I’m gay. And you can come as from next week.” And on that Draco turned and made his way back to his flat, leaving Harry dumbfounded as to how he was now flat sharing with the boy he could not tolerate at school._

To be honest the flat sharing was pleasant. Draco was no more the arrogant bastard he was at school. True he was still smug, but in a more pleasant way and not the humiliating-others-way. In fact, they became quite good friends, making breakfast for the other, having movie-marathons and sweet things like that.

And now, he had just seen his friend and flatmate getting his dick sucked by some dark-haired guy. He took a deep breath, downed his drink and willed himself to react correctly. What was wrong with him? He was not discriminatory. He did not care that Lee and George are a couple, or that Tonks and Fleur are together and suddenly now, he was _disgusted?_ What was worse was that this sudden homophobic feelings were directed towards ~~his flatmate~~ , friend. Okay maybe because they caught him by surprise. And that was why he reacted so strongly. Nothing more. That’s it. Just that. Nothing more. Even in his mind that sounded like a weak argument but he hoped that would passed. Maybe it was just a one-time thing.

Keeping that in mind, he decided that it was maybe finally time to go back home. As far as he knew, Draco han’t seen him, hopefully there won’t be any awkwardness. He had not realized how much he spent at the bar, it was already dark now.

***

“Oh you’re here. Great. We’re having a disney marathon. So just get your arse over here.” Draco said from where he was lounging on the couch.

Harry said nothing. He had half-expected to see the dark-haired bloke hanging around somewhere. He showered, changed into something comfortable rapidly and settled on the couch. Draco tutted and just grabbed his and brought him close to rest his head on Harry’s thigh. He could feel himself relaxing immediately as his fingers carded through those blond locks and they watched Lion King. As always, both of them were a bit weepy but still Draco thought it really mature to take the piss while his eyes himself were bloodshot.

“Oi Potter you little wee baby are crying. Want pretty Draco to give you a kiss to make it better?” He mocked in a horrible baby voice, though his cheeks were red, probably from the tears.

Harry felt his breath hitch. It was not th first time they were flirting. At least pretended to flirt. He knew Draco was gay and he was straight.

Sniffling a bit and pretending to wipe a tear from his cheek. “Why yes pretty Draco.” He sniffled again for good measure though a smile was already playing at his lips.

Draco snorted loudly and rolled his eyes, returning back to the movie. They both fell asleep at some point and settled for the sofa itself. It was big enough if they crammed themselves a bit. When he woke up the next morning, the incident from the eve was already forgotten and Harry felt oddly joyful after waking up with his head tucked into Draco’s neck.

***

However over the course of the next months, each time Draco brought some guy home, Harry still felt like utter crap. He hated each one of them, wanting nothing more than to throw each one of them. He did not even walk on them doing anything, nothing more than a kiss or some cuddling and yet he still felt distinctly uncomfortable. One morning, he was making pancakes for him and Draco. He had come home late the previous night. He was just in the middle in the action of flipping a crepe when a tall bloke with dark skin and a sharp smile, padded into the kitchen in just a tank top and tight black boxers. He settled on one of the stools and smiled sheepishly at Harry before tucking into the pile of pancakes.

And that was what pulled Harry from his frozen spot. It was clear that this man and Draco spent the night together and Harry could not help the images defiling before his eyes. All those negative feeling that have been plaguing him for months now came crashing on him.

“Man those are bloody delicious!” he muttered after he swallowed his first bite and smiled at Harry. He even had a very nice smile.

Suddenly as though seeing red, Harry pulled the plate sharply from him and threw everything onto the bin. “Those are not for you,” he growled and pulled his ugliest sneer at him. The guy did not seem much affected and raised in hands in surrender.

“I’m sorry mate. Did not mean to offend you.”

But that was not enough for Harry. He felt so blinded by anger, discomfort and hatred towards himself for being a twat but he could not help it that he did not even notice entering the room and witnessing the whole scene.

“Yeah whatever. You’re a wanker. You can’t help that,” Harry said slamming their shoulders together and made his way to his room. It was only then that he noticed Draco and the deep scowl on his face. If he was not not feeling guilty, well now he was. He close his door with a loud bang.

He was still berating himself for that outburst when Draco knocked on his door with his fists and just opened it before Harry could even raised from his spot on the door.

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU POTTER?! IS IT YOUR DEFAULT SETTING TO BE AN ASSHOLE?” His face was red, his nostrils flaring and his jaw periodically clenching and unclenching itself.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? YOU BRING YOUR FUCKBUDDY HERE AND I OUGHT TO BE FINE WITH IT?”

“What? That is your problem? I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT YOU DIDN’T MIND ME BEING GAY! YOU KNOW WHAT IS GAY NOW POTTER-IT MEANS FUCKING BOYS!”

“Of course I know what gay is? My problem is you shagging them here.”

Something flashed through Draco’s eyes but his fac hardened so rapidly that Harry did not even have time to read it.

“So it’s fine for you to shag that girl all over the flat but when I do it, it isn’t fine anymore.”

“I don’t mind you shagging guys. I mind you shagging them here.”

Malfoy did not anything for a beat, his face flicking through many emotions. “So you would rather I fuck someone at their own flat rather than here.” He waited for Harry to say anything. He sighed when he did  not and added: “I’m going to Blaise’s to forget your face.”

***

Malfoy did not come back for the rest of the day. Harry was worried and felt so guilty. Of course, he would go and ruin everything. As always. He called him a few times but no answer. He even tried at Blaise.

“Listen Potter, he doesn’t want to see you right now. So it’d be best for you to back off a bit.”

He wanted more than anything to tell Zabini that he did not want to listen to him, that he wanted to talk to Draco, that he wanted to apologize but he didn’t. He figured that it would not be best to piss another of Draco’s friend. So he did as asked. He backed off, gave Draco some space. He figured he could do with meeting some friends himself and headed to his last flat.

There, once he opened his mouth, he could not stop. Hermione and Ron listened to him patiently and did not say anything until he was finished.

“Erm Harry don’t you think this might be jealousy? I mean it seems this involves only Malfoy.” She said in that teacher voice of hers.

But then everything came to him. All those months feeling like shit. Hating all those guys. Now it was clear why. He wanted to be in the place of those guys. All this time it was simple jealousy and he din’t even realize. He was really Captain Oblivious. He felt a mad urge to laugh. Let out that maniacal laugh that was bubbling in his throat.

He did not do anything though. If anything, he was scared and just wanted to hide and never face Draco ever again. Though that seemed like highly impossible but that did not stop him from staying at his friends’ place all day and only going really late when he was sure Draco would be either sleeping or still at Zabini’s.

When he arrived at the flat, he noticed some dirty dishes and he let out the breath he hadn’t realize he’d been keeping in. At least Draco came back.

***

The next morning he woke to a plate of pancakes and a note from the blond man. ‘Had to leave early. The pancakes are yours.“ Though it seemed as if Draco had forgiven him, he did not feel as such. Draco was avoiding him. Clearly. Even when he came back that evening, he did not give Harry a second glance and only muttered something about having already eaten and being shattered.

That would be enough Harry thought. He had a plan and they would talk. Whether or not Draco wanted it. The next morning was a Saturday and Harry woke extra early and made some banana cake, which he knew Draco adored and some tea. He then made his way into the other man’s room and waited for him to wake. He looked so peaceful at that moment, his cheeks looking a bit flushed and his pretty mouth set into a pout. His eyes fluttered open and he did a whole, almost comical double-take, when he saw Harry.

"Bloody hell Harry. What is wrong with you? I had a heart attack here” He said dramatically, clutching his heart.

Harry rolled his eyes and set the tray with breakfast on his lap. “We need to talk. Scoot over.” He plonked himself unceremoniously on the bed and took a bite from the cake.

“I’ve been acting like an arse recently. I know. I’m sorry.” He rolled his eyes at the look Draco gave him over his tea. “But I finally know why. It’s because…I was jealous. Of the other guys. I don’t want you to be shagging them. Anywhere in fact. I want it to be me.” He said rapidly, feeling his face heating up and avoiding Draco’s stunned gaze.

“But I understand that you might not want to. I mean…you probably like that b-”

He did not manage to complete his sentence because Draco launched himself at him, straddling his lap. He was looming over the black-haired man. They were so close that Harry was sure he could count the number of eyelashes he had. “I want you Harry. I did since the beginning. I thought you were straight. And well I wanted to get over you.” He grazed his knuckles over his heated cheek. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

“Please do so.” Harry said letting out a whimper.

And it was so good. It was almost worth the torture of those past months. Draco was nipping on his bottom lip and constantly drawing his tongue across it. When their tongues met, Harry felt a jolt going through his body, making his toes curl.

They were both breathless when they pulled apart. “So boyfriend?” Draco teased him.

Harry gave him a sunny grin. “Yes boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi at my tumblr remusmoonyblack-lupin


End file.
